Amethyst Eclipse
by CrescentMelody
Summary: A new character transfer to cross academy and things will never be the same again.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

For as far as I can remember, I have always been different. I cannot say that I grew up in a normal setting, because what may be normal for me can be viewed as abnormal for others. I am an only child in a Japanese family that value traditions; while also is open minded for modern day upgrade that will benefit the family.

My family is very well off; having been around for over a thousand years; however, we are not well known in the upper class society. Growing up I was taught that our family value the traits to be discreet and cunning; as well as being known for their privacy. Our ancestors believe that staying out of the lime light of society is the easiest way to survive; that's why we are 'Seisatsu' [reflection]. Our family is like the shadows; something that is seen everywhere, yet held not much value in the significant of most people's mind. The shadows are very visible, yet it is untouchable; much like a reflection. If one would relate our family to an animal it would be a fox. We are beautiful, cunning, intelligence, and most importantly, we have the gift of illusion.

_Magic_ is the source of our family survival. It hides away our abnormal aesthetic appearance from the world; as well as over average life span. The Seisatsu family consists of 3 branches: Hana [flower], Choucho [butterfly], and Houshu [jewel]. The three sections of the family are only there because of each unique skill; we are in no way segregated. We do not have a head family because we believe that absolute power corrupts those it touches.

The Hana branch specializes in flower arrangements, tea ceremonies, dances and swordsmanship. They are the family's treasurers or accountants. Choucho are silk producers. They have silk worm farms and are the family's fashion designers. Houshu are jewellers, but most importantly they are the family's blacksmith. The Houshu branched are responsible for the family armories and magical amulets. These amulets are what kept our family line strong and out of notice.

Okay, enough about the family history. Let's get back to me. First off, my name is Seisatsu Satomi [wise beauty,] and I am 15 years old. I'm 5'6'' and my weight shall remain a mystery to you. Okay, so my height is not average for a Japanese girl of my age, but who ever say that I was normal? I have ridiculously straight hair; and I mean straight! No matter what I do to it, it always stays that way. I guess I have the family's powerful gene to blame for that! My hairstyle is layered in the front, with a side bang that frames my heart shaped face-it also serves to cover my birthmark located on my left temple-. My hair color is deep, polished obsidian black that shines naturally, especially in the sun light. My dark eye lashes surround my alexandrite [purple] eyes which I absolutely love because alexandrite is the only gemstone that changes color. Now . . . How to describe myself? I can tell you I'm not unsightly in anyway. I wear glasses, but not because of any medical reason. I do believe that one's eyes are window to their soul and so my glasses act as an armor of sort.

So, from what I've told you about my family, you can now fully assume we're not 'normal'. Other than our magic, which has limited uses, and a few other things, we're really not that different from your family. I bet by now you'd probably take us to be a living fairytale from a book. Though, I suppose in reality, that's really what my life is.

From the time that my brain was fully developed, at around age 7 or 8, I had to keep a secret. I had to lock it away in my heart, and never let anyone know the existence of a key. And somehow, I got lucky and no one has ever figured out what truly makes me unique. I was taught the art of how to be cunning and how to react to every situation imaginable. Also, that was around the time I learned to read, and perform critical thinking. I read the vast resources of autobiographies from my family's library. Not to say that those are all I read, but they are my favorites. Unlike other books, autobiographies have a voice within its text.

I am a well-loved child. My parents shower me with parental affections, but between the two my father is the doting parent. If you are doing the math as you read, that leaves my mother to be the responsible parent. I recall a day when we went to a private lake in early spring some time ago. "Hey! Let's go for a swim, "He had said. To which my mother replied, "Yes, that'd be splendid. Let us observe the calm presence of the lake and scenery as we take in the melodic song of chipping birds." It'd always make me smile, they're relationship. Though I have to admit, that was not a very accurate example. Oh well, let's move on.

So, now you know all about me, Satomi, and my secret. After all these years, you'll be the first to know my every step into this 'new' world. By new world, I mean I'll be attending the prestigious Cross Academy. And I don't think I'll be disappointed. Wish me luck.

-Betaread by Anna0


	2. Welcome to Cross Academy

A disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knights characters nor do I own anything related to it.

Please leave a review. They let me know what you, the readers, wants as well as give me ideas and such.

Revised: 12-28-12

* * *

Chapter 1

Light footsteps could be heard on the silent pathway in the courtyard of the prestigious boarding school. The late afternoon sun casts an almost mystical glow to the serene scenery of grand trees and the abundance wild flowers of the surrounding this aged August day. The wind was gentle yet playful having what seem like rhythmic small gusts carrying sweet flora's fragrances through the air as well as an unnaturally noticeable amount of butterflies. The wind plays with the long stresses of the newcomer's hair and caresses the person's skin as if in welcoming their present; displaying warm welcoming ones could say.

A while later the light footsteps descend to a stop. Said person took a deep breath with faster inhale than exhale to savor the moment before smiling at seemingly nothing in particular.

"So this is Cross Academy." The person leisurely taking in the serene scene before continued, "It might be fun!"

The voice belongs to a girl of around 15 years of age. She is about 5'6'' in height with long straight midnight black hair that reach her upper thigh. She has a heart-shaped face that housed almond-shaped sparkling, amethyst color eyes that hide behind sleek oval silver framed glasses that shade itself in harsh lighting condition. Her nose is small and high in perfect proportion to the rest of her face. Her cupid lips are full and accented well with its rosy color to further highlight her exotic face. She has light skin tone that can almost be classified as porcelain only the light rosy-tinted complexion made it false. It makes her look like heath personified.

Her body is lithe and lean. She wears a solid color back tank top with a rosy red ¾ sleeve cardigan along with fashion belt accessory and designer skinny jeans along with black and red-gold buckle flats. She also has a wheeled suitcase with her. Suddenly, a beautiful butterfly hovers in front of said person face. She extends her hand and let the butterfly perch on their forefinger.

"Hello Beauty, did you come to greet me?"

A serene smile adorned her face as she greets the exotic insect. The butterfly took flight once more and landed on her luscious hair causing the girl to voice a warm chuckle. Highly amused she speaks,

"I'll take that as a yes then." Taking out a mirror to have a glimpse of her appearance she did not hide a smile even in her voice as she said,

"You make a beautiful hair accessory; did you know? Well if you keep staying there let us go meet the headmaster."

She resumed her journey at a leisure pace as before but abruptly halted and turned her head slightly in confusion. "Shouldn't someone be here to greet me?"

With a resigned sigh, she takes out her cell phone and dial. A few moments later the phone-line connected and a voice answered.

"Headmaster Cross is speaking." The voiced was joyous with an underlining tone of authority.

"Hello headmaster, I am the new transfer student. I would like to know the way to your office, please."

"Seisatsu- san, I am so sorry. The perfects are busy at the moment so I will be there shortly. Where are you?"

Satomi quickly scan her surroundings before she slowly replied,

-"I…do not know" she spoke slowly, highly unsure of her own location.

There was a moment of silence as the two-faced palmed in their own unique ways. The girl did so mentally while the man…well-

Suddenly, an ear-piercing sound brutally destroyed the peaceful afternoon atmosphere

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAH!"

"KYAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god! I think my ears are bleeding! Headmaster, what is going on?" Satomi yelled through the phone as she crouched down sitting almost frog like on the pavement path.

Headmaster Cross sweat dropped and chuckle nervously.

"Sa, I think I know where you are now... Sort of" he added as an afterthought.

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

"SEMPAI!"

"IDOL- SEMPAI!"

" KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SEMPAI!"

"ICHIJO- SEMPAI, KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

-"My ears!" Satomi half yelled, half groaned as she tried desperately to block out the horrible sounds that is brutally assaulted her sensitive eardrums. The abrupt sonic boom of sound waves caused her to stagger even in her state of sitting. She dropped the slime hand phone in her hand as her world became woozy.

"Seisatsu-san, what happened? Can you hear me?"

Satomi heart was racing and her blood was drowning in adrenaline. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds to calm down. Serene, balance once again filled her but once again she was caught off guard as a presence behind her made itself known.

"Who are you?" a voice asked her.

Satomi jumped in fright and swirled around to see a group of attractive people in white Cross Academy uniform.

_'Woah!'_

Was the thought that rung through her mind. She made a quick scan of the group before her, taking notes of the direction they were heading and what they carries on their person.

She crook her head to the side, her amethyst jeweled eyes glance at the warm tropical colored sky then look down at her watch as her hand simultaneously lifts for her Rolex watch to make appearance. She checked her watch which pointed long hand to 12 and short hand to 6 indicated 6 hours had passed after midday.

"Shouldn't school be over by now?" She asked genuine curiosity ring free through her soft melodic voice.

"Oh!" She abruptly said. With a small bow she greets them in a typical Japanese way.

"I am Seisatsu Satomi. It is nice to meet you" A courteous smile adorned her youthful face. The butterfly flutter it wing repeatedly at its place on Satomi lusciously black, onyx hair.

"Oh! And this is Beauty. He says hi as well." She gestured to the living being butterfly that accessorized her hair.

"That's a real butterfly?" ask the blond in disbelieved.

"Hn" Satomi nodded in answer

"I would like to know the title of whom I am speaking to" Satomi said with a slight tilt of her head while keeping direct eye contact with the blond before her.

-"You don't know me?" he asked in disbelieved.

-_Wow, such an obnoxious person_ "Sorry to disappoint, ice blond" she said, deadpan.

Snickers could be heard from the others. Satomi gave a small smile that clearly shows her amusement; however before anything else could be said, the Headmaster showed up, greedily taking in air to catch his breath.

-"I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY SEISATSU-SAN!" the headmaster exclaimed while still bandwagon-in the air around him.

Satomi gave a deep bow in the traditional Japanese greeting.

"Good evening headmaster, I bring you greeting from my parents."

The Headmaster returned the gesture.

"Good evening to you as well Seisatsu-san, and I thank you for transferring your parents' greeting."

"I see you have met the night class; making friends already?" he asked in a teasing tone as he took in the group before her.

Satomi gave him a deadpanned look.

"Not really, they have not given me their names." Satomi face faltered. She continued in a sad tone,

"I guess I am not likeable" Her voice trailed off as she looked away in shame.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" the blonde yelled. He rushed over, take hold of both of her hands and look intensely down at her bowed head. Satomi looks up in surprise and meet gorgeous, ocean-gem eyes.

Her eyes were slightly widened at his abrupt action.

"Forgive me princess, my name is Hanabusa Aido, hajememashite!" She did not answer right away as she busied herself in taking in his feature and expression. Satisfied with what she found in his expressive eyes she gave him a beautiful smile that unknown to her caused his heart to skip a precious bit.

"Please to meet you Hanabusa Aido-san, mata hajememashite. Will you introduce your classmates?" She answer him in her usual soft tone as she gently retrieved her hands. He gifted her a charming smile of his own and enthusiastically does as she requested.

"Hai, this is Kuran Kaname-sama" He gestured to the dark brown hair and wine colored eyes that held too much burden and secrets.

"Ichijo Takuma" has blond hair, green eyes. He looks playful and mischievous.

"Kain Akatsuki" has light orange-red blond hair, brown eyes. He is the tallest among them.

"Souen Ruka" has long wavy light brown hair, brown eyes. She is quite pretty if not for her hard eyes that lack approachability.

"Shiki Senri" has messy red-tinted dark-brown hair, gray-blue eyes male who looks sleepy.

"Touya Rima" has orange hair, blue eyes female. Her appearance could be put under childlike or cherubic catagory.

"Seiren" has bob-cut, silver hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes are unreadable.

'_No last name?'_ –Satomi wondered.

She greets them all with nods and her greetings were returned in reflection.

"Pleased to meet you all" said Satomi. She gave a small bow in greeting. The butterfly vacant her hair, fluttering its wings and flies up a bit then landed back on her hair again. Satomi let free a slightly bemuse smile.

"Beauty is pleased to meet you too it seems" everyone smiles a bit, even if it is only slightly.

"Headmaster, I wish to settle in" she said as she turned to him.

-"Ah, yes of course. You must be tired from your travel. Let us go to my office. Good evening everyone" he turns to leave.

Kaname nod in acknowledgement "headmaster," he said. The night class nodded in acknowledgement following Kaname's example.

"Good evening to you all" say Satomi cheerfully as she looks around the ground in search of her lost phone.

"There it is," she mummer quietly as she walks over and pick up the object. Looking up she smiles and wave in a gesture of goodbye to her soon to be schoolmates and grab her suitcase. She quickly headed off after the headmaster.

-"She did not falter all over herself in our present" said Takuma as his eyes lingered after Satomi silhouette.

-"She smell nice" said Aido almost dreamingly.

-"Aido" said Kaname monotony with a hint of warning.

Aido glance at him and wave both arms defensively.

"Not in _that _way, well yeah too that way, _but_ I meant she smell nice. Not in the smell of blood way. It's just . . . She smells….nice…" he trailed off.

-"Hmm" hummed Kaname. Dismissively, he turned and walked off to class after giving Aido a warning look.

"Did you just developed a crush, Aido?" Ruka asked tauntingly with a smirk before walking away.

-"W...w...what? No!" A noticeable pink tint his apple cheek as he replied.

"Hey, wait up!" he runs after them

~scene breaks~ [Headmaster Office]

"Have a sit Seisatsu-san" the Headmaster gesture to the chair in front of his desk

Satomi sat down after a quick scan around the room.

"Would you mind to tell me about the Night Class, Headmaster?" she asked lightly.

"I would be glad to Seisatsu-san" he replied cheerfully.

Satomi settled herself more comfortably in the chair and waited patiently for his reply.

"The students of Night Class are nocturnal" he begins.

A mental light bulb light up as she physically nodded.

"They all are taking Advance Placement courses and all came from similar background" he concluded.

Tilting her head slightly in wonderment, "So basically, they are the elites that share an abnormal nocturnal body condition?" Satomi deadpanned.

-"Hai…" The Headmaster chuckled nervously.

'_He's hiding something…Big__**'**_Satomi mentally frowned.

"Shall we get started on my placement test, Headmaster?" She said in a sudden change of subject.

"Hai!" he handed over the folders containing the student placement test

"Good luck Seisatsu-san. You have 2 hours."

Satomi gracefully takes the handed folder with a slight nod of appreciation

"I will do my best"

~30 minutes later~

There are sounds of paper rustle as Satomi stacks up all papers neatly, placing them back into the folder before enclosing said folder.

"I have finished, Headmaster" Satomi said as she handed over the folder.

He looks up from the signed document before him in surprise

"Oh my! already?" he said after a quick glance at the grandfather clock in resigning the far left wall.

He takes the handed folder from her hands and placed it on a vacant space available on his huge cherry wood table.

"I will have them graded by tomorrow morning. Let us go have dinner; I am sure you must be famished." she nodded in answer as they walk out the door and down the hall toward what she assumed is the dining area.

"Do you mind if I make dinner headmaster? Chinese cuisine is calling me."

He turns back to look at her, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Not at all, come you can use my kitchen." was his cheerful answer before resuming his steps with and extra bounce.

"You're such a carefree person, Headmaster" Satomi mummer with a smile as she followed closely behind.

~Scene breaks~ [Headmaster Kitchen]

_Sizzle, sizzle…cling, swish…_

A few soft clucking noises called the Headmaster back from his daydreaming.

"Dinner is served, Headmaster" she said quietly with a smile of satisfaction of her finished work.

His heart raced in amazement at all the graceful movements and ease of such professional chef master skills; witnessing this makes him wonder why he is still single.

His amazement escalated as he scanned the familiar kitchen before him.

'_Everything is so clean; there is not any mess to be found. Clean counter top, empty sink, clean pots and pans all dried and put away. _His heart skipped a beat and the action made him nearly breathless.

He looks at her, wide eyes and mouth ajar_* 'such a warm smile, beautiful'_

Shake head to break free of his trace.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaah, that was amazing Seisatsu-san" A huge smile adorned his face making Satomi wonder how it was possible for a mouth to eat up so much facial space.

"Please try it, I hope the taste to your liking" She replied humbly while giving him a close eyes smile.

He wasted no time to picks up food with the available chopsticks and quickly put the tasty looking cuisines in his mouth. A burst of many exotic flavors exploded in his mouth activating so many taste bud nerves.

"Umm… Oishi!" his face radiated in euphoric pleasure. He ran to her, takes hold of both her hands and pleaded.

"Please be my daughter!"

"Umm… I don't think that is a good idea...ha...ha..."

She gave him a nervous laugh, not really sure how to answer to the comment.

'_Talks about awkwardness'_

"Why not?" he whined giving her a glossy puppy-dog eyes defeated look.

Thinking quickly she answered with the most conviction tone she could manage at the moment.

"My papa will be jealous" she deadpanned as she quickly retrieved her hands from his tight grip.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow to show his disbelief.

"Hn" she nodded in reply

"The foods are losing heat, headmaster" gesturing toward the abundant food on the table.

"Itadakimasu" '_I feels like I am on a date'-_ he thought as he takes in the elegantly decorated table scape of flowers and candle lights.

"Itadakimasu" _'umm…Chinese'_

A few minutes later~

Dining room French doors opened to make entrance for two teenagers to make their appearance.

A boy with silver hair and light lavender eyes with height about 5'11'' and a short girl of 5'0'' with dark brown hair and wine color eyes entered the room.

*Satomi's mental light bulb #2 turned on*

Satomi blinks as she takes in the girl appearance especially her wine colored eyes. The eyes that have great resemblance with twin orbs she seen not too long ago.

"Yuuki, Zero!" he greet cheerfully as he set the chopsticks down. He got up and walked over before taking Yuuki into a tight embrace.

"My sweet daughter and son come meet Seisatsu Satomi-san"

Zero studied her for a moment and gave her a small nod in acknowledgment '_attractive'_

Yuuki smiled her usual, cheerful smile before greeting the girl before her.

"Nice to meet you Seisatsu-san" '_wonder if she's a vampire, so pretty!'_

"Charmed," Satomi said softly after quickly studying the two newcomers.

With one last look at Yuuki's uniform she abruptly turns toward the Headmaster

"Please tell me I do not have to wear such short skirt as a uniform" she asked in a dreadful tone.

An atmosphere of thick insufferable pressure of akin disbelieved casted over the room.

Satomi catches a ghostly smile appear on Zero face that quickly vanished.

'_Ah, the quiet type' _Satomi thought in great amusement before she sighted something on his neck._ 'That's an awesome tattoo; it must have hurt though'_

-"Ummm…."

*Growl*

"hah...hah… sorry, I haven't had dinner" Yuuki laugh nervously as she held a hand over her abdomen.

"I'll get more plates," Satomi said as she elegantly stands up and left for the kitchen.

_Silent…._

Zero eyes the table arrangements: candles, flowers, professionally arranged exotic cuisines.

"I feels like I've just interrupted a date" he deadpaned.


	3. Rapunzel's tower

A disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire knights characters nor do I own anything related to it.

Please leave a review. They let me know what you, the reader, wants as well as give me ideas and such.

Hey guys, I'm currently revising all the chapters.

Date: 12-19-13

* * *

Chapter 2

Soft footsteps ceased to a stop in front of large ornate wood French doors.

-"This is your room until you graduate Seisatsu-san. This is the only one left available." Yuuki informed Satomi.

-"It's fine; I do not mind the stairs. I am kind of glad that I get to have tower room all to myself. I feel like Rapunzel." Satomi said as she gave Yuuki an amused smile.

Yuuki giggled.

"You do have long, beautiful hair" she teased leaving the rest unsaid.

"Ah, but I would never let people use my hair as a rope, it would take forever to clean" Satomi said as she gestured an indexed finger in front of her in a swirl motion causing both hers and Yuuki's amusement level to rise.

"Do you need help bringing up your luggage?" Yuuki questioned after a fit of giggles.

"Maybe, I should you my hair as a rope to pull it up." Satomi said with an amused tone causing more joyous laughter to ring through the silent corridor.

"No, I'll manage. Thanks for offering. Good night, Yuuki" Satomi declined the offer before turning around and unlock doors and walk inside.

"Oh, Goodnight Satomi-san; thanks again for dinner, it was delicious" she yelled after Satomi.

"Hn" was all she heard before she too walks off.

Feeling Yuuki presence faded enough, Satomi disappeared only to appear further in her room with her luggage next to her. Looking around, she can see that it is grand. The room is large with a king-size canopy bed made of deep cherry red wood. The room also houses matching armoire and night stands. There is also a spaces work table with building bookshelf. To the side there is a space that Satomi intend to turn into a sitting area; walking around the room Satomi opened one door to find a full bath and the next door to be a walk in closet. Making her way to the large window Satomi admitted that all-in-all this room has lots of potential. Turning back to the room, she closes her eyes, fixate an image and say:

-"Change" her tone was soft but powerful and held full authority. Her alexandrite eyes flashed iridescence light.

An unnatural wind picks up; it carries all the mystery of the world. The twilight of the open sky fells short in comparison the sparkling lights of this scene. The wind dies down and the light disappeared. The room was transformed. The bedding and curtains made of finest silk clothe the bed and windows. Stone flooring is now replaced by sleek granite with graphic area rugs. Antique crystal chandelier accessorized the ceiling along with adjustable, warm recess lighting while Tiffany lamps accent the walls. The bathroom also underwent an upgrade to marble bathtub and glass tiles accented wall and water fall overhead shower head and body sprays.

A smile of satisfaction bloomed on Satomi's face.

"Perfect. Do you like it Beauty?" [Bet you forgot about him didn't you, shame on you]

Said butterfly took flight and landed on the tip of her nose causes Satomi to giggles in delight.

"That tickles"

Beauty took flight once more out the window but did not fly away.

"You want me to go for a walk? Okay" She took flight as well following the intelligent butterfly.

"Ne, Beauty." Satomi is now situated in front of the exotic insect, her hands hovered on either sides of said butterfly's wings entrapped it movement to a scarcity.

"You are mine" her voice laced with hidden power of great authority. The butterfly looks scared if the rapid wings movements are anything to go by. This only proved true, to Satomi observation.

_'There is no way this butterfly is normal'_ this thought rang in the great void of Satomi mind. With an almost smirk-like smile laced in sweet confection, Satomi speak in a gentle tone.

"Do not worry, I take great care of what is mine" she said as her smile become truer.

"Come, let go explore"

She landed on the ground gracefully and walked off toward the unknown.

Beauty hovered in one place for a moment as if in wonderment; then it quickly followed its master.

"This place needs a garden." Satomi stated after a while. Beauty fluttered its wings in agreement. Satomi glance at her new pet and smirk before saying,

"You only agree because you're a party animal"

Beauty took flight and repeatedly flew onto her cheek finding her statement, highly offended.

Joyful laughter rang from Satomi's lips as she moved around to avoid her angry pet.

"Hey, you know it's true. I mean really, you have lots of flowers for food and there will be many she butterflies"

Beauty stopped his attack abruptly, hovering in the air seemingly glaring at his amused master. After a short while he hastily flew off.

Satomi's amusement crashed and burst into millions of pieces as she stared at the vacant space that her angered pet was seconds ago and panic. Her eyes quickly followed the trail to its silhouette before quickly raced after it.

-"Hey, don't leave. Beauty! I'm sorry!"

~15 minutes later~

A frustrated sigh escaped Satomi lips as she lifted her head glazing at the night sky.

"I am officially lost"

Seeing a conveniently placed bolder nearby, she makes her way toward it and lay down to rest her slightly sore legs. She put an arm over her forehead as she closed her eyes while doing a tranquil breathing exercise of deep and slow inhales and exhales.

"You can come out now, Hanabusa-san Kain-san" she said softly to what seemingly nothing.

Leaves rustle revealed two beings making their presences known.

_'Such a provocative sight' _thought Aido as he took in the vision before him. Satomi's lithe body was bathed in moonlight making her appearance strikingly ethereal. Her skin seems to glow, her hair shines like dark water reflecting moonlight on its surface on the darkest night. Her silhouette is sensual like the greatest of seductress.

"You know Satomi-chan, you look like a sinful vision of a sacrificial virgin to the gods" Aido said seductively as he leisurely made his way toward her. Satomi's lips curved slightly in an amused smile.

"Then too bad you are not a god isn't it," Satomi reply.

Her melodic voice ignited a mysterious atmosphere in the silent night and caressed Aido's like the softest silk on his naked body. She opened one eye to glance at him. She caught the slight shivers that he tried unsuccessfully tried to cover up at her answer and inwardly smirked before once again rested her eyes behind their lids.

"But…thank you for the compliment" a moment of silent reigned.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Hanabusa-san, Kain-san?" she asked softly.

"Hn" was the answer Akatsuki supplied her.

Aido's light footsteps closed in on her; before, he lean one of his knees on the rock by the side her thigh and both hands beside her head. His face leaned shorten the distance of only 6'' from her serene face. He studied her face closely.

'_She's beautiful'_- he thought

He breathed in her scent. _'Peonies after a rain shower and peach blossoms'_

"You know, we really do not know each other long enough to be in such an intimate position." She whispered slowly.

"I want to kiss you" he whispered back

She opens her eyes slowly; her amethyst eyes meet his crystal sky blue. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"In front of Kain-san?" she asked not quite as calmly as she would like.

"It does not matter" his eyes never left hers. [_**badumb badumb] **_His heartbeat drummed in his ears.

'_How is she so calm?'-_he thought dejectedly.

"What if he is not the only witness?" her voice gained back its calm tone.

"I want to kiss you Satomi-hime" he said in an almost desperate tone.

"I cannot kiss you" She whispered.

"Why?" he whisper _'my heart aches'_

"My first kiss is sacred. I would only give it to the one that holds my affections"

_*__**badumb, badumb, badumb**__*_

He touched their forehead together.

"Then I will win your heart" he whispered with strong conviction.

"Is that so?" Satomi smile slightly amused and highly flattered

"Hai, it is a promise of a lifetime" he replied sounding adamant.

"Oh? You gave away such prestigious promise only on our 2nd meeting? "

'_Don't expect me to believe you.' _She thought.

"Are you sure? Such promise should not be given lightly" '_especially to me'-_She thought gravely

"I wish to court you" he said seriously.

"Why?" Her eyes widen slightly in surprise as she searches his eyes. All the while her conscious whispered, '_he's lying_.'

"My heart sings for you" he took her hand gently and placed it over his heart

_**[Badumb badumb badumb badumb]**_

I can feel his heart races to the extreme under my palm. His body heat threatened to consume me. His breath mixed with my own and with every breath he exhaled brought his own essence to play on my exposed skin. '_Since when had my neck become so sensitive?' _

I breathed in his scent of almond and mint. Have taken in his essence that I am sure he is unknowingly basking me with. It is cool yet warm, playful yet isolated.

'_He's lonely' _I concluded. He is not human that much I know. His essence is the evidence of that. I am sure that if I really care I would be able to find out what he is without much effort.

"You know, this is the first time that I'd touch a boy in such an intimate way" she spoke softly after a time and look down at her hand that covered his heart before returning her eyes to his ocean gems ones.

"I look forward to see how you will my heart" His words were spoken softly still as she graced him with a sweet smile. He smiled brightly and let out a soft chuckle.

"I will do my best Satomi-hime" a joyous smile stamped his face as he gave her hand, that touches his chest, a slight squeeze.

"You know people; it is not nice to ignore a person especially your own cousin who you drag along while skipping class." Akatsuki murmured.

_'Great blackmails material though, so glad I got it all on film'_

Satomi and Aido turn slowly toward Akatsuki.

_'I can't believe I forgot about him'_ the thought ran through both their heads. Satomi quickly analyzed the information given just moments ago before turning back to the person still occupying her personal bubble.

"You skipped class Aido?" She asked in a mixture of amusement and bemusement.

"I got bored." he deadpanned.

"I'm hearing an AND with that statement" she gave him a critical eye as if to dare him to lie.

"I got thirsty and start to wonder"

Mental light bulb #3 light up at his wording. Exercising a few voluntary blinks she eyed him and then Akatsuki.

"The Night Class is Vampires" she stated quietly, almost in wonder.

The two vampires froze in shock.

'_SHE KNOWS! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT? KANAME –SAMA WILL….'_

"H...h…how did you find out?" Aido choked out.

"Deductive reasoning" she answered in an as-a-matter-of-facts tone.

"You're not reacting like a normal person should" Akatsuki stated giving her a suspicious look. Satomi gave him a side-way glance and smirk.

"Whoever said I was a normal person is a horrible liar" she said clearly amused.

"You should be afraid and run as far from us as quickly as possible not reacting like you are!" Aido scolded.

"There are rules preventing you from hurting me" she stated with conviction, but mentally almost doubted herself.

"There is also such a thing call teenage rebellion, my dear" Aido argued.

"So I take it that you are the teenage rebel uh, Mr. Bad Boy?" she teased with a smirk.

He watched as her eyes sparkle in amusement. '_Cute, she is breathtaking'_

Once again he closed eyes and set his forehead back on her forehead with a content sigh and a serene smile.

"You're such a flirt" he whispered.

**Bang!**

"Ow, what happened?!"

Satomi rubbed her aching head and glare at the offending tree that she bumped non too lightly on. "How did I get here?" She whispered as she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

She felt like crying as she grind her teeth in frustration. 'Damn visions! I hate it when this happens. Why do I have to see what could have been?'


End file.
